This invention relates to analog and digital circuits formed in semiconductor, thick film or thin film ceramic materials. More particularly, this invention relates to resistor arrays in such materials.
Compact logarithmic attenuators and reference ladders are important for various applications in electronic circuits like digital-to-analog converters, analog-to-digital converters, analog circuits and many radio frequency circuits. Resistor ladder networks are well known; for example, see “Monolithic Integrable R-2R Network,” Holger Struthoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,499, April, 1983; “R/2R Ladder Circuit and Method for Digital-to-Analog Converter,” Jimmy R. Naylor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,658, October 1999; and “Ladder Type Signal Attenuator,” Kounji Tanaka and Susumu Yamada, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,607, August 1984.